Potion de Courage
by vinkalinka
Summary: C'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend. C'est donc logique que Stiles apprenne à ses dépens que boire de l'alcool en compagnie de loups-garous est une mauvaise idée.


.

.

C'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend. C'est donc logique que Stiles apprenne à ses dépens que boire de l'alcool en compagnie de loups-garous est une mauvaise idée. Surtout quand un loup en particulier, nommons le Isaac, vous convainc de faire des shots avec lui. Les loups-garous ne peuvent pas finir saoul. Les humains, eux, oui. A condition qu'ils boivent évidemment – regard accusateur lancé à Lydia et Alison.

Le sol n'était pas droit. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Sa vision était trouble. Il était soit en train de rire, soit en train de pleurer, peut-être les deux en même temps. Stiles se sentait invincible, plus résistant qu'aucun des loups de la salle. Il remarquait à peine qu'il était actuellement debout sur une table, en train de crier son amour à chacune des personnes présentes, sous les rires collectifs de ses amis, sobres.

Quelqu'un finit néanmoins par avoir pitié de lui et deux bras forts s'enroulèrent autour de lui pour le faire redescendre sur le sol. Stiles était au beau milieu d'une déclaration enflammée à Alison et ne s'arrêta pas le moins du monde lorsqu'on l'entraina de force hors de la pièce. Les éclats de rires disparurent derrière la porte quand elle se ferma et Stiles se retint à son sauveur. « Désolé, promis, j'veux pas te piquer ta copine, » parvint-il à dire en riant. Mais en relevant les yeux, il remarqua que ce n'était pas Scott qui l'avait sorti du moment le plus humiliant de sa vie – même s'il était encore trop saoul pour se rendre compte d'à quel point il était humiliant.

« Alison n'est pas vraiment mon style, » lui répondit Derek avec un sourire amusé. Le loup le guidait vers l'autre bout de la pièce, avançant lentement pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

Stiles observa le profil de Derek, les yeux exagérément plissés. « Trop jeune pour toi ? » demanda-t-il alors que Derek le faisait s'assoir sur quelque chose de mou. Un lit. Probablement. On s'en fou.

Derek grimaça une seconde et Stiles crut comprendre que ce n'était pas ça. Alors que le loup défaisait ses lacets, il proposa. « T'aime pas les brunes ? » A ça, il rit. Stiles continua de l'observer, sa tête dodelinant d'un côté puis de l'autre. Derek lui enleva sa deuxième chaussure et se redressa. Il posa une main sur Stiles et se pencha vers lui. Il cherchait à l'allonger sous la couverture, mais Stiles résista.

« Si c'est pas l'âge et que t'aime les bruns, ça veut dire que j'ai une chance ? »

Les yeux de Derek remontèrent dans les siens en un instant. Stiles n'aurait pas pu décrire l'expression du visage du loup, mais il explosa de rire. Il se pencha en avant et son front tomba sur son épaule.

La main de Derek caressa son dos doucement. « Tu as besoin de dormir.

\- J'ai droit à un baiser pour dire bonne nuit ? » demanda Stiles, toujours en riant.

Derek soupira. « Stiles, sérieusement, va – » Celui-ci se redressa sans s'éloigner. Il passa de l'épaule aux lèvres de Derek sans une seule once d'hésitation. Ce dernier eut un sursaut de recul, alors Stiles leva une main pour empoigner son t-shirt. Il aima la sensation, malgré ses lèvres pâteuses et l'engourdissement de son visage. La peau des joues de Derek piquait, mais ses lèvres étaient douces.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle, Stiles perdit l'équilibre et son corps tomba en arrière. Il s'allongea sur le matelas et ferma les yeux. Il poussa un soupir de contentement en souriant. Il sentit à peine ses jambes être poussées sur le lit et une couverture être posée sur lui avant de s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se sentit vraiment, vraiment mal. Sa tête explosait au moindre micromouvement, son estomac tournait, sa bouche était pâteuse avec un arrière-goût horrible, il avait l'impression de ne pas s'être lavé depuis des jours. Il gémit en se levant et s'arrêta aussitôt après s'être assis. Pas parce que le monde tanguait au point qu'il en ait la nausée – pas seulement – mais parce qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où il était. Il faisait sombre et ce n'était définitivement pas sa chambre. Ni celle de Scott.

Le porte s'ouvrit, projetant un rayon de lumière qui l'aveugla et lui donna l'impression que son cerveau cherchait à s'échapper de son crâne. « Tu vas vomir ? » demanda une voix grave. Stiles mit un instant à reconnaitre qu'elle appartenait à Derek. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, mais s'arrêta car il avait trop mal. « Tiens. » Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais sans succès. Derek prit une de ses mains et posa un verre dans celle-ci. « Aspirine, » expliqua-t-il et Stiles en but l'intégralité.

Il tangua légèrement après que Derek ait reprit le verre. Ce dernier soupira. Puis, Stiles sentit une main se poser sur son bras et le tirer. Le loup le guida jusque dans une pièce encore plus lumineuse, et Stiles décida de ne plus jamais ouvrir les yeux de sa vie entière. « Assis-toi, » ordonna Derek en le poussant sur une chaise. Stiles obéit et, après avoir vérifié qu'il y avait une table devant lui, s'affala sur elle.

Il y eut des bruits de vaisselles s'entrechoquant et Stiles crut qu'il allait mourir. Il cacha sa tête dans ses bras et essaya de faire le point sur la soirée de la vieille.

Premièrement, il devait trouver un moyen de tuer Isaac. Ensuite, il devait s'assurer qu'aucune personne présente n'avait eu la merveilleuse idée de le filmer. Après quoi il devait demander à Scott les détails qu'il avait oublié, parce que les flashs qu'il avait de la soirée comportaient de façon évidente des trous – un moment il essayait de faire un câlin à Ethan, le second il expliquait à Scott à quel point il était le meilleur ami dont n'importe qui pouvait rêver. Enfin, il ferait la gueule à Scott pour l'avoir laissé se saouler ainsi.

Une délicieuse odeur de nourriture lui parvint au moment où Derek posa une assiette devant lui. Il releva la tête et ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Il put voir le loup s'assoir en face de lui avec une seconde assiette. Il se redressa en le remerciant d'une voix enrouée. Sa tête lui faisait déjà un peu moins mal mais pas assez pour qu'il bouge trop. Il mangea lentement alors que Derek dévorait son plat.

« Je suis le seul à être resté ?

\- Tu étais le seul à être saoul, » répondit Derek sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

Plus il regardait Derek, plus il avait l'impression qu'il avait manqué quelque chose. Il avait la même sensation que lorsque vous aviez un mot sur le bout de la langue mais étiez incapable de le prononcer. Il essaya de se souvenir de la déclaration qu'il avait dû lui faire la veille. S'il en avait fait une à Isaac, il devait forcément en avoir fait une à Derek. Il sentit son malaise monter. Au moins, peu importe à quel point il avait été sincère avec le loup, il pourrait tout passer sous l'excuse de l'alcool.

« Est-ce que … je t'ai dit quelque chose hier ? » osa-t-il demander. Derek ne releva pas les yeux vers lui, mais fronça les sourcils. « J'étais, euh … désolé, si j'ai fait quoique ce soit.

\- Tu n'as rien dit. »

Était-ce pire qu'il n'ait pas fait de déclaration d'amour à la _seule_ personne pour laquelle il ressentait quelque chose ? Est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait remarqué ? Est-ce que quelqu'un avait fait le lien ? Stiles prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, espérant que son cœur ne s'emballe pas. Il réalisa trop tard qu'une profonde inspiration n'était surement pas plus discret. Il lança un regard paniqué à Derek qui ne le regardait toujours pas, mais dont les sourcils étaient encore plus froncés.

« Okay, bon, bah, merci pour, euh … m'avoir laissé rester. Je pense pas que mon père aurait aimé me voir dans cet état. » Derek eut une exclamation amusée, mais sans réel amusement. Stiles décida d'arrêter de parler.

Il passa à la salle de bain le temps de se laver le visage et décida d'attendre d'être chez lui pour se doucher. Lorsqu'il sortit, Derek l'attendait au niveau de la porte. Celui-ci jouait avec les clés de voiture de Stiles, les regardant d'un air absent.

Stiles s'approcha et se racla la gorge. Derek lui tendit les clés et il les prit. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers lui, il réalisa combien il s'était approché du loup. A cette distance, il pouvait voir toutes les nuances de couleurs de ses iris. Il eut l'impression d'avoir déjà eu cette vision.

« Oh putain de merde, j't'ai embrassé. » Les yeux de Derek s'écarquillèrent de surprise et Stiles put sentir son visage prendre feu. « Je – je suis désolé. Oh, merde, je suis vraiment désolé. Je –

\- C'est bon, » l'arrêta Derek. « Tu étais … plein d'amour hier. »

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Stiles attendit que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds. Mais comme cela ne vint pas, il recommença à parler à cent à l'heure. « Je suis vraiment désolé. J'aurais pas du faire ça. J'aurais pas du boire putain. Pas que ça aurait changé – je veux dire, bref. Désolé. Je vais tuer Issac. Et Scott. Faut qu'ils paient pour ça. Pas que c'était pas bien – non – merde, je voulais pas dire ça. Enfin, c'était sympa quoi. T'embrasse bien. C'était – me tue pas. Mais tu voulais surement pas un truc pareil. Merde. Pardon. Encore désolé. Je suis – ouais – désolé. Putain. » Il avait vraiment besoin d'arrêter de parler. « Enfin, je veux dire –

\- Stiles, ferme-la. » Il se mordit la lèvre pour se taire. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et regardaient Derek comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le loup se transforme et lui arrache le cou avec les dents comme il l'avait promis de nombreuses fois. Derek soupira. « Je m'inquiète plus de savoir à quel point tu étais conscient de ce que tu faisais. »

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Les soubresauts de son cœur donnèrent une réponse à sa place. Il avala difficilement sa salive et baissa les yeux sur ses pieds. Il se dit que fichu pour fichu, autant y aller à fond et avec un peu de chance, Derek le jetterait par la fenêtre. « Je l'aurais fait sobre. »

Il ne releva pas les yeux sur Derek. « Enfin, si j'avais le courage de le faire sobre, » se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter.

Lorsque le silence s'éternisa, il se racla la gorge. « Okay, désolé. Oublie ça, s'il te plait. » Il se dépêcha de s'écarter, serrant nerveusement ses clés dans sa main, et traversa la distance jusqu'à la porte.

« Stiles, » l'interpela Derek. Il se figea, porte ouverte dans la main, et n'osa pas se retourner. « La prochaine fois, fais-le sobre. Je déteste le goût de l'alcool. »

Stiles comprit tous les mots, mais son cerveau refusait d'accepter leur sens. Il se retourna lentement, comme si un jump-scare se trouvait derrière lui et qu'il n'était pas prêt à le voir bondir. Mais il n'y avait que Derek, droit à quelques pas de lui, le regardant avec confiance. « Tu te moques de moi ?

\- A ton avis, » répondit le loup. Stiles le fixa sans savoir quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas d'avis. Il voulait penser qu'il était sérieux mais n'osait pas placer ses espoirs si haut. Alors il continua de fixer Derek en attendant une réponse plus limpide.

Finalement, celui-ci soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, il franchit la distance entre eux et, à chaque pas, Stiles avait un nouveau scénario pour la suite des choses. De Derek le poussant dans le couloir en se moquant de lui, jusqu'à être sauvagement pris contre le mur.

Derek ralentit au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, ou alors la notion de temps faisait des siennes pour torturer Stiles. Il s'arrêta finalement à un pas de l'adolescent et lui sourit. Stiles avait tout simplement arrêté de respirer.

Être aussi près de Derek était juste un supplice. Avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit, Stiles était sur la pointe des pieds et attrapait le visage de Derek à deux mains pour l'attirer contre le sien. Cette fois, ses sens n'étaient pas embrouillés par l'alcool et il put tout sentir avec précision. Le goût salé des lèvres contre les siennes, leur douceur, l'odeur de Derek lorsqu'il inspira, nez écrasé contre sa joue mal rasée. Il put sentir que l'autre lui rendait son baiser, son bras qui s'enroulait autour de lui pour le maintenir proche, ses doigts brulant la peau de sa nuque, l'envie dans ses mouvements. Il sentit le souffle de Derek sur sa peau alors qu'il soupirait de contentement.

Stiles fit un pas en avant, ou bien Derek en fit un en arrière, et la porte se referma derrière eux.

Premièrement, il devrait aller dire merci à Isaac.

.

.

.


End file.
